


Detectives and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [3]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Crack Pairing, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Those Pesky Nargles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s common courtesy to ignore someone else’s soulmark, but the handwriting on Harvey’s was familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detectives and Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where your soulmate's first words to you are written somewhere on your body. Sequel to [Riddles and Gryffindors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3834937), and [Gryffindors and Detectives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3993298), and while you might not be completely lost, you should probably still read those first.

Jim, Barbara, and Hermione had invited Harry, Ed, and Harvey out to a picnic in the park to celebrate them having finally completed their triad. Harvey had turned up in his suit. Harry wondered if that was all the clothes he owned, and then he saw it.

Harry would have ignored it – it would have been the polite thing to do – but Hermione had seen it as well, judging by the look on her face. Harvey Bullock’s soulmark apparently rested on his back and neck, where just a bit could poke out of his undershirt if he took off his suit jacket and button up, like he did on especially hot days, like today.

It was common courtesy to ignore someone else’s soulmark, unless it happened to be your soulmate's and you had already met and said your words, but the tiny bit of soulmark that peeked out from Harvey’s shirt was especially noticeable.

Mostly because it was familiar.

Only one person in the world had handwriting like that. And, if Harry wasn’t mistaken, the bit of Harvey’s soulmark he saw was the middle of the world ‘wrackspurt’. He and Hermione shared amused glances throughout the picnic, and once Harvey had left, having his fill of the heat (and Jim’s homemade sandwiches), Hermione began cackling.

“Hermione, are you alright?” Barbara asked. Hermione was too busy cackling with glee to answer.

“Let’s just say Hermione and I know who Bullock’s soulmate is, and their meeting is going to be, ah, interesting isn’t _quite_ the right word.”

“Fascinating, remarkable, exciting, noteworthy, intriguing, absorbing, curious,” Ed began listing synonyms of ‘interesting’.

“Curious works.”

Hermione cackled harder.

* * *

“Afternoon, gents,” Harry said, guiding a silvery-blonde haired woman to their desks. “This here is Luna. Luna, just be yourself.”

Harvey and Jim looked at each other in confusion, and then at Luna, and followed her gaze to a retreating Harry. Luna looked back to them.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he had an infestation of wrackspurts,” Luna told them serenely.

“If he’s got wrackspurts, Nygma does too,” Harvey replied. Luna’s eyes lit up, and then Harvey recognized her words. “Oh.”

“What?” Jim asked. “Wait, were those your words?”

“Yep.” Harvey removed his top layers and then pulled his undershirt down as far as he could so Luna could see the words. Luna’s handwriting trailed across his neck and upper back, in Ravenclaw blue. “Where are mine?” Luna lifted her shirt up to her chin.

Jim looked away. Several of the other detectives and officers did not. Harvey glared at them all as he pulled Luna’s shirt back down.

“Not in public areas, dear,” Harvey said, but he had gotten a glimpse of his own handwriting, just under Luna’s bra, in a silvery, grey color that matched Luna’s eyes almost perfectly.

Luna smiled unworriedly at him. “Are there any non-public areas nearby?”

“Couple of old record rooms that are only collecting dust.” Luna grabbed Harvey’s hand and pulled him up.

“Thank Harry and Hermione for me, would you? And watch out for the nargles.” she told Jim, before dragging Harvey towards the stairs.

“Sure,” Jim said, bewildered. Somehow, after she disappeared from view, everyone who hadn’t looked away when she lifted her shirt, simultaneously sneezed, tripped, and fell over, even if they were sitting down. “Nargles, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the original three I had planned, though I do have ideas for several more.


End file.
